Naruto: Next Chapter
by GENKAI-DAMA902002
Summary: Story continues with Naruto and Hinata's son, Jiriyah
1. Chapter 1

Naruto 1

The war had ended 13 years ago. The final battle was fought between Naruto and Sasuke. Neither had won. The brothers of the leaf had impaled each other with each others justu. Naruto's dying words to Hinata were, "Protect our unborn son... I had a vision. Raise him to be strong and able. Name him... Jiriyah."

Hinata cried and nodded as Naruto's eyes grew blank. She looked to Sasuke, who was coughing violently. He placed his hand over his Mangekyou Sharingan and winced. He then slowly closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Everyone survived except for Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, Obito, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, and Orochimaru. Konohamoru was named the new Hokage at the age of 16 and was struggling to keep up with work. Naruto's son was born and after he turned 6 Hinata began training him. She was pleased to find out that her son had her byakugan. He could only hold it for ten minutes. The day finally arrived when Jiriyah was placed into his team. He was at the top of his class, along with Sakura and Sai's son Riku. Riku was strange, because neither of his parents were gifted in the lighting or fire styles, yet Riku could stream small lighting bolts and do a fire ball justu that used up most of his chakra. His speed and fighting ability were all far above average. Jiriyah was gifted in the wind chakra like his father and could whip sharp wind blades at others. They were both placed in the same team, along with Ino and Shikamaru's son Natsu, who's fighting abilities weren't great, but he did have a good healing nature in his chakra. The leader of this team 3 was Iruka, Naruto's old sensei. Their first mission was a B rank mission. This was rare, but the Hokage had confidence in these three young ninja. The mission was to help a Trading Company sign a deal with a shipyard to transport their goods everywhere. Their reason this was a B rank mission is because other companies were known to send out assassins to stop these deals. Riku and Jiriyah were estatic to hear that the Hokage believed in them, but Natsu was always nervous and couldn't stand all of the pressure. They were to silently follow the representative to the Sand village and oversee the deal, defending the rep from any attacks at all costs.

Riku was prepared in his black cloak he usually wore with a hood on. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and laid on his back under the hood. His eyes were black and looked ready to fight. Jiriyah had brown, spiky hair that was held up by his Hidden Leaf headband. He also wore a black, hooded cloak, but never put the hood up. Natsu looked like a blue eyed Shikamaru and wore his black cloak with his hood up like Riku. Iruka led the team toward the meeting place. This is the new world of Naruto. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto 2- Mission started

After a brief meeting, every member of team 3 had split up and covered ground using trees. They jumped from tree to tree, always keeping an eye on the representative, who looked terrified every time he heard a sound. Riku and Jiriyah signaled to each other to keep a look out and nodded. Natsu was busy trying not to fall from his motion sickness from jumping so much. Riku noticed the beautiful sound of birds chirping and smiled when the sun lit his face up. Suddenly he heard a sharp yell and then Iruka Sensei.

"Lets go Team 3!"

As Jiriyah emerged from the tree line, he saw Natsu and Iruka with their Kunai knives drawn . They had landed on the two sides of the rep and were facing four ninjas with lighting headbands on. They were already streaming chakra from their hands, and they all had on blank masks. Jiriyah landed behind the representative, who was trembling in fear and sobbing.

"Where the hell is Riku? Did he get lost in the woods?" Iruka asked viscously.

"I don't know Sensei, but I'm sure he will realize and find us," Jiriyah smirked.

Nastu trembled and looked at the ground.

The action started almost immediately. The killers moved with blinding speed and attacked from all sides. Nastu barely blocked his attacker, Jiriyah managed to strike his opponent with a viscous kick, and Iruka used one of his new techniques to block both of the men who attacked him.

"That was my wind tunnel. Now it's our turn to attack. Natsu stay back! Jiriyah, back me up," Iruka orderd.

Jiriyah threw six Kunai at an assassin, who dodged them easily and laughed at his weak opponent. His laugh was cut short as Jiriyah's fist connected with the man's throat. Iruka did six hand seals and placed both palms on the cool grass beneath him.

"Cellular Paralyisis!" He yelled.

One ninja stopped and fell over, unable to move.

"Now then," Iruka raised an open palm and placed it at his hip, " A move I learned after the death of my greatest student," a small sphere of chakra rotated in Iruka's hand, " Rasengan!" He slammed his fist into the stomach of another man and sent him flying.

Iruka smirked as he thought of Naruto.

"Sensei! Help Jiriyah!" Natsu yelled.

Both ninjas threw lighting covered fists in Jiriyahs direction.

Iruka watched in horror. He knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Right as a fist was about to connect he saw a truly amazing sight. A massive fireball swallowed a ninja and scared the other, who jumped backwards. He quickly faded into the woods from where he appeared.

Riku jumped down and high fives Jiriyah.

"Yeah! Thanks man," Jiriyah smiled.

"No problem," Riku nodded.

"No time you two we need to hurry and get this man to his deal. Ill carry him and we will take to the trees again. I won't have enough chakra to use another Rasengan for awhile, and Riku can't pull of another Fire ball. We need to hurry and get to a place where we can at least rest," Iruka lifted the man onto his back.

"Right Sensei!" The three replied and the team took off.

...later...

The team had arrived at a spot in the forest they could rest at for awhile and everyone was exhausted, except for the still terrified rep.

Jiriyah had the most chakra and offered to keep a lookout over the camp.

"Riku, I need to know how long it will be before you are at full chakra again," Iruka panted heavily.

"I don't know Sensei. Maybe an hour," Riku gasped for air.

"An hour?! We need to move now people! Now! I can't die today! Oh no! We are gonna die aren't we! Aren't we! They sent the worst ninjas to protect me! Oh no!" The rep yelled.

"Shut it they will hear us idiot! The last thing we need is a fight," Iruka yelled back.

"Wait... Something isn't right, the temperature got warmer suddenly,"Iruka thought.

"Yeah I feel it too Sensei," Natsu wiped the sweat from his forehead.

A figure appeared before the group, it was holding Jiriyah in it's hand.

"Is this yours? I only put him to sleep , you can have him," the man threw Jiriyah at Natsu, who fell to the ground on impact.

"Who are you?" Iruka stood and panted.

"I am no one, just as you are to me. To... Us," another figure appeared from behind the first.

"Two lighting ninja. One is a male the other is a female. It's the Thunder Duo Simichi and Dituske. They are dangerous guys. Team 3 lets take them-"

"No. We fight on our terms. No rules," Ditske, the male masked ninja said.

He disappeared and reappeared behind Riku, who turned quickly, still receiving a punch t the gut.

"You take him Simichi, ill handle these two."

Natsu shook nervously and then quickly crossed his two index and middle fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and then threw a smoke ball and began switching with the four clones he made.

"Hidden art: Natsu Surprise attack!" The four clones ran towards his enemy, who laughed and threw for Kunai, causing all the clones to "poof" away.

"Too easy,"Dituske smirked.

The smirk was returned by Natsu. Dituske looked down and saw a purple, clay -like substance cover his feet and harden to the ground.

"Haha you fell for it! Hidden art: Glue Shell Clones!" Natsu smiled.

"Nice Natsue! Now I can end this in one Jutsu," Iruka charged another blue, rotating orb.

"Rasengan!" He charged at Dituske with the orb at full power.

Right before he hit his target, a needle flew through his thigh, followed by twenty needles that attacked his chest and stomach, stopping him.m

"Lightning style: Lighting Rod!" Dituske laughed evilly.

Massive bolts of lightning traveled along the string attached to the senbon needles, causing Iruka to fall.

"Seems like you used up a lot of chakra. Hmph, you were no match."

Riku was panting heavily on a knee as his opponent neared him. She stabbed his shoulder and laughed as he screamed.

"You are going to die here," she said as she twisted her katana deeper into Riku's arm.

Riku smirked after a few seconds and reached up, touching the blade. He sent lighting chakra up the blade and into the woman's hand, sending her screaming and stumbling away.

He then pulled the sword out and threw it down.

"Damn," he thought," I used too much energy and I've lost too much blood. I need to end this and now."

His opponent was charging at him with another lighting fist. This one would kill him. He knew it and he wasn't ready to die. She neared him until he knew it was over. Then he felt a warm substance drip out of his right eye. It stung a little and after he was done rubbing the pain away, he saw the woman covered his black flames. She was screaming and after about ten minutes, she fell over dead.

Riku looked at his had and saw blood.

"What? Why is my eye bleeding?" He thought, " I used no Jutsu... What happened," this made no sense to Riku.

His thoughts were quickly shaken away by Iruka's scream. He had to help his leader.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku was still about 15 minutes from Iruka's location. Iruka couldn't stand much more of this shock torture that he was being put through. Natsu threw a Kunai at Dituske's face and grazed his cheek. The man turned to Natsu and easily broke free from the child's Jutsu. He did a few hand seals and then lowered his hand and crouched.

Iruka knew this stance from anywhere.

"Kakashi taught our special ops this when he vanished from the battlefield. Prepare for an old technique, Chidori!" The man ran at Natzu, but was stopped by two kicks too the chest. Jiriyah was standing and looked ready to fight.

"Sensei what was that move you did earlier? Rasengan? Hmph I got this," Jiriyah began raising his chakra, but didnt get a concentrated sphere. Instead, he received a hand of wind blades and smashed it into his enemy's chest.

Dituske flew backwards and caught himself with his katana.

"Not bad kid. But that's nothing compared to my chidori," the man laughed as he charged up another.

As the man began to charge, Riku appeared and felt his eye twitch. He saw the man running and he could guess the path he would travel. Riku dodged the chidori and landed a huge kick to the man's stomach. The man quickly swiped at Riku and landed across his chest.

"No Riku!" Jiriyah yelled.

The veins around his eyes surfaced.

"Byakugan!" Jiriyah could see every chakra point in the body of his enemy.

He quickly attacked and struck the man 32 times, sealing all of the mans chakra channels for up to ten minutes.

"Good job Jiriyah! Now get Riku and lets go!" Iruka yelled.

"No... I.. I can still fight," Riku struggled to stand.

He performed a series of hand seals and looked at the kneeling, injured Dituske.

"Now for my best Jutsu. I've been working on this for the last year. It will use up all of my chakra and nearly destroy my body," Riku's hand was encased in a lighting formed blade.

"Lighting Style: 100 bolt pierce!"

Riku ran at Dituske and thrusted his lighting blade at the man. At the last second, the man was saved by two tall masked figures. Both wore long white cloaks with black flames on them. One of the men had grabbed Riku's attack with his bare hand. The other placed his hand on Riku's forehead for a few seconds.

"He is the one. What should we do?" He asked his partner.

"Leave him for now. Let him grow into his power. We can always kill him later."

Riku punched at the leader's face, but the leader caught it with ease and hit him full force with a palm to the chest.

"Five pronged Seal." He said and instantly, Riku felt all of his chakra fade away.

The two grabbed the ninja and left.

Riku fainted after the seal was attached and Iruka had to carry him. As he picked him up, he noticed the rep had a Kunai lodged in his throat. The mission was a complete failure. And worse yet, Iruka had an injured student. The five prong seal stopped all flow of chakra and made it extremely painful to use any Jutsu. This wasn't good for Riku or team 3.

Two days later...

Jiriyah hadn't left the hospital room that his best friend was in. Riku hadn't opened his eyes yet and Jiriyah wouldn't leave his side. Natsu and Iruka had been training intensely and Natsu had learned to heal more serious injuries. It was raining heavily as Jiriyah slept on the chair in the hospital room once more. Iruka and Natsu ahead just returned to their homes. Suddenly, Jiriyah felt a presence in the room, which was dimly lit.

"Who's there?," Jiriyah began raising his chakra.

A man stepped foward, wearing an Anbu black ops mask and a ninja black ops uniform.

He placed his hand over Riku's eyes and there was a small raise in chakra, then he faded int the darkness once more.

Jiriyah suddenly felt extremely tired.

"What..., Genjutsu... Dammit," he collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

When Jiriyah woke the next morning, Riku was dressed in his clothing and looked stronger than ever. Then Jiriyah realized there was a panic in the hallways outside.

"It's the Mist village! They sent assassins after the 7th Hokage!" He heard a nurse yell.

Jiriyah looked at Riku and they nodded to each other. Both boys left out of the window and began running along the path to the Hokage mansion.

Upon arriving, Riku and Jiriyah met two assassins who had already swung katana's at them.

Jiriyah charged up some wind chakra into a rotating blade and ran towards one.

"Rasenblade!" He yelled as he jabbed at the man.

His opponent easily side stepped and kicked him hard on the face.

"Water Style: Water Mirrior," the man mumbled.

Jiriyah was trapped under a small amount of water and he was going to drown.

Riku wasn't thinking and did the hand seals to fireball Justu. As he finished them, it felt as if every bone in his body had snapped. This pain send him to the hard ground beneath him, and the two men charged him.

He felt his eye twitch and suddenly change. He saw every movement the two men made towards him and dodged every blow. He then copied the hand seals to the Jutsu he saw from his mission.

"Chidori!"

Riku felt the pain again but it was somewhat duller and more tolerable. He sent a lighting covered fist through the chest of one assassin and freed Jiriyah.

"Thanks Riku, now-"

"I'll handle it," Riku copied more hand seals he had seen, "Water style: Water Mirror."

The second man was swallowed up.

"Whoa.. Your eyes are red and its like u have another pupil. I think you have.. the Sharingan. That can't be though because the Uchiha are all gone... And your father is Sai... My mother told me of the power of the Sharingan. The more the user is filled with hate, the more power is unlocked. It was said that my father was killed by Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend. I hope that you won't try anyone so evil just to gain e upper hand,"Jiriyah explained.

"I won't ever try it. I feel great though. I can see everything," Riku smirked.

"You are a lot stronger with those eyes. It's like my byakugan. We need to save the Hokage and our ocular Jutsu will help us greatly. We c-" a man suddenly appeared between them.

Both boys jumped back wards and prepared for a fight.

Jiriyah noticed the familiar stance.

"Your the guy that put the seal on Riku! Careful Riku, he is on another level," Jiriyah warned.

The man threw a Kunai at Jiriyah, who quickly dodged. He jumped up in the air, but was met by the blinding speed of the man's leg to his abdomen. The man sent him back down to the ground and struck him with a sword strike to the leg.

Riku looked stunned. His Sharingan couldn't keep up with the movements of the man. Riku lunged at the man, but was met a quickly made chidori that shocked Riku's chest. Then he saw it. He looked into the mans eye hole and saw a Sharingan staring back at him.

"Tsyukoyomi," the man mumbled.

Riku was trapped in a scene where he was murdering all of his friends. He couldn't stop it from happening and it played on a loop for 72 hours.

This man was the legendary Kakashi Hatake. The disappearing ninja of the second Great War.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiriyah stood and faced Kakashi, who was picking Riku up off of the ground.

"S... Stop right there! I won't let you... Take him...," Jiriyah opened his eyes.

"Byakugan. Hmph, you really are the offspring of a Hyuga. You aren't ready to fight me child, stand aside,"Kakashi began walking towards the exit of the village, Riku over his shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on me! I'll show you why I'm at the top of my class. 8 Trigrams Palm Destruction!" Jiriyah flew at Kakashi and through a rapid array of palm strikes.

Kakashi easily dodged most of them and finally sat Riku down. He charged his infamous lighting blade and charged at Jiriyah who smirked.

Right as Kakashi reached Jiriyah, Jiriyah ducked and slammed a palm into Kakashi's stomach.

"8 Trigam Meteor Palm!" Jiriyah formed a perfect Rasengan that sent Kakashi flying backwards.

"He's just as cocky as you were," Kakashi mumbled.

When he looked up again Jiriyah was gone. Kakashi looked everywhere and couldn't find the boy who had just sent him flying backwards.

"Dammit where did he go?" Kakashi was panicking.

He felt chakra behind him and lunged in its direction. A direct hit! Kakashi turned to see that he hit Jiriyah in the chest. Something want right. Jiriyah's body went limp and then he latched onto Kakashi.

"What? What is this?"Kakashi began shaking his arm violently, but couldn't free himself.

He felt a massive array of palms land into his back and cut of his chakra.

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" Jiriyah yelled as he landed the last blow.

Kakashi knew he had to retreat. This kid had bested him somehow. He was going to retrieve Riku and leave. His first move was a water dragon Jutsu that flew at Jiriyah, who barely evaded. Next, Kakashi destroyed the clone that held him in place and grabbed Riku before disappearing.

Jiriyah finished with dodging the water dragon and landed on the ground. He ran after Kakashi for hours but couldn't find them. He returned as the sun set, exhausted and self conflicted. Why hadn't he taken Riku and ran to a safe spot? Now his best friend had been kidnapped by that strange man. And how had he nearly killed a man who's chakra level was so high? The man must have been testing Jiriyah's skills. He knew he was going to need something from the Hokage. The scroll of Forbidden Techniques. Jiriyah was determined to save Riku.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiriyah had gone to the Hokage and asked to join the search party for Riku. He also asked to see the scroll of Forbidden Jutsu, but was denied access. Later that night, he snuck into the Mansion and found the scroll anyway and began studying. The techniques he found were amazing, but all had consequences. He learned a few and hoped he would never have to use them. A useful Jutsu used by the once, horrible Orchimaru, was useful with the cost of just chakra. Jiriyah learned how to summon the resurrected snake known as Manda. His chakra level was not nearly high enough, but he began training intensely every day. He would save Riku no matter what the cost.

...Elsewhere... Two figures meet in darkness...

"When will the Nine Tails be ready?"

"Soon... The Leaf Village will soon fall to us."

"And what of the boy. Kakashi has him. Is that not a bad situation."

"Yes. But Kakashi will be dealt with soon enough. He is running out of time."

Two Years Later

Jiriyah woke to the sound of birds chirping. He fell asleep in the forest again. He had given up on the snake summoning Jutsu and instead increased his time with the byakugan to 30 minutes. He also began forming larger Rasengan to battle the strange man from earlier.

Iruka hadn't returned with Sakura and Sai yet, and Natsu had been staying at home. On this day however, war would break out. Two ninja from the mist walked through the gate. Both carried massive swords. They were from the newly formed Swordsman of the Mist. One had white hair and pale skin with a set of blue eyes. The other was darker complected with green hair and an eye patch.

Their attack started quickly. A woman went to greet them and was cut down by the white haired man. Jiriyah heard the screams and explosions of Jutsu coming from the village direction. He quickly ran to the gate and saw his mother fighting off three water clones. She had her byakugan surfaced and she was cut on the arm.

"No! Eat this!" Jiriyah raised his hand and aimed towards the clones, "Wind Style: RasenCannon!"

A small sphere launched into one clone, causing it to disappear. Hinata jumped to Jiriyah and got in front of him.

"Go Jiriyah! There has been a sighting of Riku on the Hokage Cliff. I can handle this. Kiba and Shino are on their way. Go!"

Jiriyah reluctantly ran towards the cliff and saw Riku looking down at him. When he reached the top, Riku was looking at him and the strange man was behind him.

"What's going on down their Jiriyah? Who is attacking?" Riku asked as he hugged his old friend.

"Mist village assassins. Where have you been Riku? And why are you with him?"

"This is the legendary Kakashi. He wanted to train me to master his Justu and be prepared for the return of the Jinchuriki. They beasts have all been sealed into new people who have formed a group to start war with the villages. I hope you have gotten stronger Jiriyah. The fight should be soon."

Jiriyah looked stunned. His father had been the Nine Tales Jinchuriki when he was alive. He couldn't believe that they would need to fight all of the tailed beasts.

Suddenly the two men appeared before the group of three.

"There he is! Hahaha we have been looking for you Kakashi. Now then lets finish Zabuza's work." The green haired one said.

Both men charged Kakashi, who revealed his Mangekyou Sharingan and said one word.

"Kamui."

One man was sucked into a vortex and swallowed whole.

Kakashi covered his eye and fell in pain. Upon opening it, he couldn't see anything! He had finally lost his sight in his Sharingan. The other man continued charging at Kakashi. Riku kicked at the man, but was hit with a punch.

"Stay out of my way kid!" The man yelled.

The man began swinging his sword at Riku who easily dodged.

"Chidori!" Kakashi had punched through the man's cheats with no warning.

He then looked at Riku, breathing heavy.

"Riku... I'm dying right now, but I want to store my mangekyou withing you, so that you will grow into it," Kakashi sent the eye into the genetics of Riku.

"When... When you get that eye... It won't blind you. But don't overuse the power... You will lose your... W...way. I taught you all I could Riku. Now use it," Kakashi slumped over.

Riku wiped the tears from his cheeks and stood. The chaos in the background had continued as more mist ninja showed up. Riku turned and saw his mother and father running towards him. They hugged him as they reached him, but the moment was broke up when suddenly, Sai had a Kunai lodged his his throat. He fell and Riku's eyes grew wide with shock. He looked to who threw the Kunai and saw Natsu standing there.

"Wha... What? Why Natsu?" Riku yelled.

"I'm tired of being the weakest. Well I was tired. Then I found the notes left by a certain Orochimaru. I feel great after I began using his Jutsu. Hahahahah I feel great!" Natsu had a twisted smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Riku yelled.

"That Kunai should have hit you... Oh well, I'll finish it! After I found Orochimaru's scrolls I knew I would be stronger. I hid them from my mom and dad. But they just wouldn't keep out. They both were my first... Toys," Natsu laughed.

Riku looked down at his father and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, his eyes had altered. There was a shuriken shape on his red iris, and it was coupled with a series of diagonal lines that formed a triangle.

"Hmmm the Mangekyou Sharingan huh? Not bad. But I'll one up you," Natsu had small black marks covering his arms and face.

Riku stared at Natsu and felt a stinging pain in his eye as blood rolled down his cheek.

" Kuro no Shōmei," he mumbled.

Black lighting bolts flew at Natsu and as he went to dodge, they followed and nailed him in his leg. He felt them hit his leg and then he felt the horror of the Jutsu. His leg went numb and he fell. His whole body ached, and he couldn't move.

"Now then... Amaterasu!"

Black flames traveled towards Natsu, who tried to stand up, only to fall down.

Suddenly, a snake flew out of the ground and swallowed Natsu, then went down the hole and traveled away.

Riku felt his eye sting again and held it.

Sakura was attempting to heal her fallen husband, but she failed. She sat there, holding his corpse and sobbing. Riku wiped the blood and tears from under his eyes and followed the trail of chakra the snake had left. Jiriyah began to follow and Riku held a hand up to him.

"This is my revenge Jiriyah. Please just get stronger and defend the village while I'm gone," he turned and shook Jiriyah's hand," you are my brother. Don't forget that."

Jiriyah knew that he would just be in the way, so he nodded and wiped a tear away.

"Okay brother," he replied.

The next morning, Jiriyah packed a bag and told his mother of his plan to get stronger. He left and arrived at the Cloud village in a few days and stood before the Raikage, who was still furious of his "brother's" death even after 15 years of peace. He begged for the sword of Kisame that was hung above the Raikage's desk. He said yes and to take it far away from his village. Jiriyah felt the sharkskin sword that was used by one of the legendary 7 swordsman. He hung it on his back and began his journey towards the Hidden Snow village. He wanted to learn Jutsu that no one used or knew how to counter. He wanted to protect his village.


End file.
